Buzz 7.11
Buzz 7.11 is the eleventh chapter of Buzz. Debriefing in the benefactor's base, Dinah is revealed. Plot A week after the clash with E88, The Undersiders enter a construction site, making their way down a drainage hatch and through the drain until they reach a door into Coil's underground base. They make their way along the metal walkway that serves as the upper level to meet with Coil, who finishes discussion with some staff members before turning to them. The Undersiders are quick to make their dissatisfaction heard. Tattletale explains that while Bitch has changed her mind, with the opinion that even if Coil is making big plans she doesn't care so long as he helps provide for her dogs, the other four members are all having serious reservations. After the encounter with Lung and Oni Lee the team had only three days break before facing the Protectorate and Wards and then E88, within 48 hours. They are also very unhappy about Coil's choice to reveal E88's identities publicly, as it caused massive collateral damage against innocents and the Undersiders themselves. Coil offers an apology for the E88 incident, claiming that he had been engaged in the hunt for the identities of his enemies for a long time and felt that with the Empire as one of his last opponents the time had come to strike. He had failed to see the bigger picture and consequences, but promises that should the Undersiders accept his deal he will never make such a large decision again without consulting them and the other villains he employs. As a sign that the safely of the group is not at risk, he announces he will share with them one of his 'secret weapons'. One of the Soldiers brings out a young girl around twelve years old, who constantly asks Coil for candy, which he promises to provide after she answers his questions. Coil asks her about the probabilities of success if he sent the Undersiders to go on a night mission to defeat Kaiser and anybody guarding him, and then asks about the chance if he sent the Travelers, who are given a higher success probability. He explains that she seems to be able to see all possible outcomes of events and her power allows her to categorise them to provide the probability of given events occuring. When he attempts to illustrate how much more effective the job would go with use of his own power, both probabilities are lower than previously stated. The girl insists she is not wrong and when asked once again about the Undersiders chance if Coil does not help the chance is even lower. Coil declares that there must be some anomaly at work and hurriedly dismisses the Undersiders to try to work on the issue. As they leave, Regent questions if the girl has a powers-based mental impairment like Labyrinth. This prompts Skitter to angrily tell him that the "candy" refers to drugs that Coil is using to keep her in a state where she will cooperate and provide him answers. She goes on to say that the bank robbery was a distraction that Coil had used to keep local capes occupied and the news that had pushed the robbery from being front page of the papers was the kidnapping of Dinah Alcott, the girl they just saw. When Tattletale does not refute this, Skitter goes on to emphasise how this situation is the Undersiders' fault. Major Events *Skitter puts the pieces together that has been around since the bank robbery. Trivia *Wildbow announces the Worm Tv tropes page in the comments. Characters Site Navigation Category:Chapters